1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting device for mounting a length measuring system on a machine part, in particular on a machine tool.
2. Background Information
One such mounting device, in the form of a mounting rail, is described in European patent disclosure EP 0 185 072 B1. The mounting rail includes a wall, a lower protrusion, and an upper protrusion, wherein the space between the two protrusions serves to receive a scale housing. The lower protrusion acts as a steadying device on which the scale housing is braced. A plurality of screws in the form of pressure screws are screwed into the upper protrusion. The screws press on a chamfered face of the scale housing and, thus, force the scale housing against the wall of the mounting rail, on the one hand, and against the lower protrusion of the mounting rail, on the other hand.